Projection Mapping - Event in Pakistan
3D Illumination and Brighto Paints together make a successful product release of Stain Free category using 3D Projection Mapping at Liberty Chowk Lahore; setting history once again in unmatchable colors!http://www.3dillumination.com/news/liberty-chowk-brighto-stain-free-projection-mapping/ Day by day, as a result of the untiring efforts and unflinching determination of the team, 3D Illumination is winning over hearts and progressing with leaps and bounds. The strong and dynamic influence created by the superb 3D Projection Mapping technology has started to leave its mark in all the cities of Pakistan. It has managed to earn the trust and confidence of various big names of Pakistan as well as millions of potential Pakistanis. Whether it is a simple large building projection or a grand sort of architectural projection, 3D Illumination has delivered such unparalleled results in mapped projections whose impressions have been engraved over the minds and the hearts of people like a wonderfully long-lasting and treasurable memory. Venture after venture, 3Di has bloomed to give 3D Projection Mapping for events according to international quality standards in a highly professional and meticulous manner. Through this approach, it has managed to create many satisfied clients from various verticals of the market. One grand addition to the list of successful 3Di ventures has been made just recently when the first paint production company of Pakistan named Brighto Paints coupled with the 3Di team for their new product release at Liberty Chowk, Lahore. This eventhttps://www.facebook.com/events/439350912888197/ was a hallmark of success for both the companies as it not only caught the attention of people from all walks of life quite instantly but also managed to get both the firms the most coveted positions on the market scale. This event was a clear depiction of the wisdom and foresight possessed by the Brighto Paints team who chose 3Di’s unique 3D Projection Mapping services for taking their message forward in the most creative way like never seen or done before by any other brand in Pakistan. Owing to this courtesy and wisdom of our client, 3D illumination managed to give another historic event at Liberty Chowk, Lahore using a gigantic structure, telling the whole story of success of Brighto Paints. Our client Brighto Paints needs absolutely no introduction with reference to its world class paints and related products and the unmatchable high quality they have been providing since 1973. The company is the pioneer in paint production in Pakistan and was founded by Mr. Kh. Riaz Ahmed Sikka in 1973. Since then, the Sikka Family has worked tirelessly to achieve all their goals and make their vision of producing international standard paint products in Pakistan a reality. Starting with synthetic enamel paint, Sikka Family took Brighto Paints on a journey that made the business to expand over all the major aspects of paint industry, including water-based and oil-based paint categories. Another significant milestone in this journey was the establishment of the first ever Alkyd Resin Plant of Pakistan with the name of Sikka Enterprises in 1989, that ensured greater success to the mainstream paint business and hence facilitated people by making highest standard oil-based paints available for them right in their own country. After becoming a private limited company in 2000, Brighto Paints took pride to be the first to export paint products to Afghanistan in 2004. Later the business was expanded to reach UAE as well, delivering the same great quality. In 2005, a new ISO-certified plant of Brighto Paints was establilshed at Raiwind Road, Lahore that is still running with same grandeur and has kept up the consistency. Today, under the umbrella of the Sikka Family, this diversified business of Brighto Paints is running successfully in 6 different countries around the world. Keeping the high performance, rapid growth and customer satisfaction in mind, Business Initiative Directions Program arranged in London made Brighto Paints the first ever paint company of Pakistan to receive International Quality Crown Award in Gold Category in 2011. Brighto Paints has introduced a diversified range of products over time that cover all the areas regarding their customer’s paint demands. This range includes: # Brighto All Purpose Synthetic Enamel # Brighto Synthetic Metallic Enamel # Brighto Synthetic Under Coat # Brighto Silver # Brighto Gold # Brighto Plastic Emulsion # Brighto Super Emulsion # Brighto Aroma Gloss Finish # Brighto Aroma Matt Finish # Brighto All Wood Coat # Brighto All Weather # Brighto All Wood Sealer and Lacquer # Brighto Super Texture # Brighto Exterior Primer and Filler # Brighto Wall Range # Brighto Super Sealer and Filler # Brighto Paint Remover # Brighto Interior Primer # Brighto Clear Varnish and Thinner # Brighto Aluminum Finish And the list goes on… This series of innovations does not end here. Our client has continued to provide unique and highly valuable products to our customers to maintain their trust and market credibility. Recently Brighto Paints has opted for the architectural mapping by 3D Illumination for revealing and advertising its yet another unique new product under the category of Stain Free. Stain Free by Brighto Paints has been formulated to give the users an opportunity to enjoy the wonderful Brighto Paint finishes without being worried about the stains. You can just wipe out the walls once and the walls will be refreshed as if painted just now. Such a convenience can only be expected from Brighto Paints, which it promises to deliver through its Stain Free range. As Brighto Paints gets inspired by the nature and believes in sheer innovation, it decided to plan a 3D Projection Mapping based product release at Liberty Chowk Lahore. This means of marketing used is another indication of how our client has always managed to stay ahead of others. 3D Illumination andBrighto Paints together put up such a ground breaking architectural mapping show that virtually paused the whole country with its mesmerizing effects. People braked their cars in the middle of the road at Liberty Chowk Lahore just to get a glimpse of what’s happening. Everyone was not only amazed but also highly inspired by the newness of the concept used for marketing and advertising purpose. The event has proved to be a benchmark for all the competitors and a guarantee of lucrative growth for both the firms involved in this larger than life magnanimously large building projection. EVENT LOCATION: Liberty Chowk, Gulberg lll, Lahore, 54000, Pakistan EVENT DATES: A 3D Projection Mapping show for Stain Free by Brighto Paints took place from 6th of February 2015 till 9th of February 2015.